


Similarities

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Through chance, Luthier befriends a mage from another era. His new friend is determined to help him meet and befriend even more people.





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Laurent and Luthier would be friends. I am 100% on my #GiveLuthierFriends agenda. Also @FEH gimme more nerds please. (And put freaking Heather in the game already!!)
> 
> Also I didn't want to put it up in the top, but there's various characters, with the only romance being Pent/Louise, but that's canon and it's still gen.

Delthea was happy to join this new world, amid such varied locales, and so many other people to speak with. And Luthier had to admit as well, that he was pleased that the libraries of this place they were summoned to were wonderfully vast, and where Luthier spent most of his time. The sheer amount of people (and some not--dragons, beasts, gods, fell creatures even!) made it difficult to section down which to choose to interact with. Many were from different lands entirely, with different customs and gods which must be researched thoroughly before he tried speaking to them.

At least he saw some from his own world, and was gladdened to be reunited with King Alm and Queen Celica. And one in particular he made an effort to meet every single day. The ever so fluffy Owl had allowed many head pats, and given him a happy 'hoot' every time he passed, which reminded him of his old friend, the gray cat which greeted him every day with a happy meow and a rub of his leg.

Luthier had studied quite a few books upon cat body language. A cat that came with a lifted tail and rubbed against one's legs was claiming ownership, and happy to greet him.

Alas, there were no cats here, save for the shifters. Laguz, they were called. Luthier wished to talk with them more, but they were rather aloof when he attempted to, save for the rather striking one with heterochromia, blue hair and a ready smile. Research into their land revealed some minor insight: their continent had been plagued by war between the races. Which was regrettable, and a bridge he knew not how to broach.  
Which was a shame, but not insurmountable.

*

Luthier spent much time within the many libraries within this realm. The rows upon rows of books, shelved neatly in many languages. In fact, there were more than anyone could read within a lifetime--though Luthier could certainly try.

Luthier would read through the large archives, and had learned to navigate the subjects. After each battle, he would return to these vast halls and find new tomes to peruse. Occasionally he passed by fellow comrades in arms from other lands, however in his exhaustion, he rarely greeted them.

They were too wrapped up in their own studies to take notice of him, regardless.

Well, in truth, one thing grated. There was one book constantly taken out _The Gathered Histories of Ylisse._ No matter at what hour or day he checked between battles, it was always taken out. As there were many from that world, he continually waited in hope of finding it and properly greeting them.

Until one day, he came across the sight of it held by another.

"Excuse me," Luthier said.

Through his garb, Luthier surmised he was a mage like himself. His hat was truly huge (did they live within a desert that called for such shade?) Though the rest of his garb was standard mage. Dull olive and brown robes held together with several straps for sturdiness, thick gloves, and of course, several tomes stocked away in satchels.

The mage lifted his gaze. His eyes were a similar red-brown as the auburn of his short hair. "My apologies. I did not mean to be in your way."

So here was one who continually checked out the book Luthier so desired. Yet, Luthier felt no rage, and his irritation at being denied the book he had longed for dissipated.

"Then you are the one who constantly removes that book. I have been waiting for nigh weeks now," Luthier said.

"My apologies, the librarian said no such thing."

Of course, the librarian was an owl, and could say little more than 'hoot.'

"Yes, I must update myself on Ylissean cultures in order to properly parlay with them. Are you from far off lands as well?"

"Yes and no. I am Ylissean, though many of the customs here within this summoned realm are foreign to me. If you have any question, then perhaps I can answer it," he said.

"Yes, that would be most agreeable," Luthier

"If I may, where d you hearken from?" the man said.

"I came from a small village within Valentia," Luthier said.

Laurent's face lit up at the mention. "You fought with the legendary King Alm and Queen Celica themselves? Excelsor! Did you meet King Marth himself?"

"Yes, once when I was traveling. He is as measured and composed as the fables say," Luthier said.

"Fascinating...perhaps I will meet Marth summoned within these walls one day."

"I once met a Princess named Lucina, and mistook her for the legendary king Marth," Luthier said.

"Yes, she disguised herself quite well to save our world from the fell dragon, Grima."

He was of suitable intelligence, had no seeming boundaries and would make an agreeable friend. Luthier decided within that moment to befriend him.

However, the means of going about that were rather unclear. Still, it was no matter. He could find a way.

*

Befriending the cat had been easy. He researched a book at their small library, and learned that animals could be tamed easily by repeatedly feeding them. So he began to buy more milk (Delthea already drank it to grow taller) and left it for the cat. Their friendship improved even more when he began to buy scraps from the butcher.

Logically, this would work with humans as well.

So, he tested out this theory the next day.

Laurent sat at one of the library tables, a tome spread out before him. He glanced up as Luthier approached.

Luthier laid a bottle of milk upon the table.

"For you," he said.

"Is that a custom within Valentia? Giving milk?"

"Er...yes."

"Fascinating," Laurent said.

Laurent moved the tome slightly, as to offer more access.

"We can read at the same time if you wish."

"I will take you up upon your offer," Luthier said.

Luthier could not tell if he had achieved 'friendship' after all. After all, Laurent's mannerisms were not ass easy to read as a cat. Maybe it wouldn't work with humans after all.

*

Luthier began his research that night. He found _How to Win Friends and Influence_ , _Teach Teaches You How To Be Rad And Awesome And Make Everyone Love You With One Flex_ and _The Archest of Archest, a History of Me, Virion of Roseanne._

The message of _Teach Teaches_ boiled down to _be awesome, like Vaike and flex a lot._ He did not glean many useful things from it. The Archest of Archest was merely a long diatribe about how wonderful Virion of Roseanne was.

So, he kept looking.

*

Luthier found that Laurent would often be within these walls. He'd taken to only reading The Collected Histories of Ylisse there, to better share with the rest of the group. As opposed to the others, which he let keep reading, at times, he would sit beside Laurent and read, or make conversation.

Today was little different. A battle won, spoils gained, and knowledge to be shared.

Laurent smiled as he came near. "Hello, again."

"Still the same book, are you a slow reader?"

"No, it is not that. This was written many years after the events of the battle against the fell dragon Grima. I am reading upon what history has thought of us. Some are remembered fondly, others forgotten entirely. Perhaps I can publish an addendum, having lived through it."

"How interesting it is, how this continent has changed through the ages," Luthier said.

"Indeed, even its name. Yet we still revere the heroes of old, and try and keep traditions of import."

It seemed utterly pointless to not simply relate his plans. The strict tethers of social norms was at both times, constraining and utterly perplexing.

"Laurent, let me be blunt. I have not a lot of experience in making friends, but I wish to befriend you. You are of suitable intelligence, and are not a complete fool. We could offer each other much in companionship and making an alliance would benefit us both."

Laurent pushed up his glasses. "Oh, studying the bonds of friendship then? How interesting. In my studies I found that those who were raised together often became friends, even if they were unsuitable, the connections formed. For example, there were those within my armies which I cared about keeping alive, and yet persisted in being utter fools and caused me great irritation. In that I suppose we were 'friends' and yet I did not enjoy their company in speaking, and consistently had to clean up messes they made."

Luthier titled his head. His long red ponytail slipped from his shoulder. "Hmm. I simply would not talk to those within the army which vexed me. It would be a waste of time."

Laurent smiled. "A fascinating approach. Regrettably, the fate of the world relied on me keeping the bonds of my army together, even with those who would irritate me at every turn."

"While there were some people within the village, there were none I felt akin to. I felt no desire to speak of the weather, or the crops. Of course, studying about crops and weather could be interesting, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Laurent said. "Finding knowledge from tomes is far more reliable than secondhand tall tails, many which may have a grain of truth, if that. In fact, you could come out with _less_ knowledge by simply conversing with anyone you meet."

"Delthea says that outright speaking the intent to become friends will scare away the intended recipient. However, I cannot fathom why someone must hide their feelings to befriend someone. It seems contradictory."

"Indeed, the dance of social customs is most unfortunate. The idea that one must always be remiss in their intentions, lest they be considered 'rude' is largely a waste of time, and often backfires, resulting in misunderstandings in the name of 'politeness.'"

"You have more experience in this than I. The books I've read upon the subject have not imparted much knowledge on the subject."

Which was putting it mildly. Luthier felt like he had less knowledge after reading those books written by Laurent's fellow Ylisseans.

"Fastidious notes upon your fellow comrades is a deeply organized and efficient way to help achieve this. I am surprised that more do not employ this method," Laurent said.

Luthier lifted one brow. "Notes, truly?" Luthier said.

Laurent nodded. "Within Princess Lucina's, and then King Chrom's army, it was my duty to check upon the status of my fellow comrades in arms. Now, with so many warriors from different times and countries, I rely on this more than ever."

He'd even made a diagram, of all things.

"Avoid the dark-haired tactician from Tellius, unless you are stationed together in battle. He is aloof and sharp-tongued and dislikes talking to anyone save for the General Ike. Though he will be fair to you if you are on the same team. However, outside of battle, all attempts to speak with him will be thoroughly rebuffed. In fact, I tried speaking to him about General Ike to see if that would make him become more agreeable, but it only made him more wary and cold."

Luthier nodded. "I see."

Laurent continued on. "However, there is another mage from that time and land which your idea of offering food would work most well on. Ilyana befriends anyone who feeds her, much like your cat."

"So it _is_ a viable way of making bonds. I knew there must be some correlation," Luthier said.

Laurent smiled. "Yes, for some. Was that your intention?"

"If it worked upon the cats, it surely should work on humans," Luthier said.

"A sound theory. I've personally used it myself, but with fruit," Laurent said. "And I will admit, the milk was delicious, and quite healthy, too. An excellent allotment of nutrients."

Laurent flipped the page of his notes.

"Others that are friendlier from Tellius are the lively mage Tormod, and his teacher, the fashionable Calil. Both will gladly speak to you about their country, though be careful to be properly respectful to laguz about Tormod, lest you see how fiery he can be. There is also Bastian, who speaks in poetry and rhymes. And that is only the mages of one country. There are many more, such as the ever studious Erk, the oh so devoted Pent, and the gentle Nino. And that's simply the mages. There are also many of the clergy who could be a suitable friend."

He had a long list of notes about each potential candidate that went several pages.

"I'd never thought to approach it in such a calculated and measured way," Luthier said.

Laurent smiled. "I wouldn't want to waste my time. For example, such folly could result in one trying to continually befriend Soren, when he had little interest in conversing with anyone but Ike. Just think of the time one could waste! In fact, I could deeply _harm_ any alliance with him, causing him to take umbrage with me."

"He is that easily provoked?"

"In truth, he will not extend even the slightest of caring to anyone whom the General Ike does not ally himself with. And if he sees anyone as a threat to General Ike, he will become deeply hostile to them."

"So that's how it is..." Luthier said thoughtfully. He remembered now that he had come across that mage, Soren, but he had been seemingly to busy to stop and speak in every instance Luthier had seen him. Now Luthier realized it was wise that he hadn't attempted to speak further with him.

In fact,if you wish to meet other mages as ourselves, my mother, Miriel would certainly wish to ask more of Valentia of you. I can introduce you to her immediately. Like us, she is blunt and forthright, with no use for empty platitudes and pleasantries."

"You truly have gone well and beyond. I had only thought to converse with you."

Laurent smiled. "Of course.. Think nothing of it. Us mages must stick together. Just think of all of us will learn."

"Hmm...I wonder if they like cats," Luthier said.

"Well, Tormod certainly does," Laurent said.

*

That day when he came to the library, there was woman pouring glancing over tomes with Laurent.

"Ah, there you are," Laurent said.

He glanced to the woman near him. "This is Luthier, who I spoke to you of earlier."

"This is your mother? She seems almost the same age as you. Does your time have some strange magic-related realm of raising children? Or has your era found some fountain of youth? Have you had dragon's blood within you all along?"

Miriel pushed her glasses up with one hand. "None of the kind, though it would be most efficient. Perhaps we could develop such a 'parenting outrealm' for such a matter."

"That sounds more a recipe for Risen and wreckage than little else," Laurent said dryly.

"Perhaps you are right. Efficiency must be set aside with children, after all. I had to learn that the hard way when I raised Laurent."

Laurent let out a sigh. "If he is anything like me, I was a model child and then some. You make it sound as if I were a terror."

"Still, Laurent as an infant and needed constant care for several years. A prodigy or not. Though it was not a pleasant endeavor, at least I studied the formation of human habits for many a year," Miriel said.

Laurent sighed and shook his head. "At times, you are too logical for even your own good, mother."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Miriel said.

"As you asked, Luthier, She is my mother in a sense, but not quite. I am from a future time where the world was nearly destroyed by the fell dragon Grima. My true mother likely perished, though I could never find definite proof of the matter. I hypothesized she had lived and searched as far as I could for her," Laurent said. "She speaks of the Laurent of her world, who turned out a bit different than I."

Which explained everything and nothing at once.

Laurent certainly resembled his mother. They had the same reddish brown hair, and blunt manner of speaking. Though if it was possible, Miriel was even more blunt than her son.

"Would you wish to form friendship with him as well? He is from ages past, from Valentia and has fought with legendary heroes Alm and Celica. Also, he likes cats," Laurent said.

"Fascinating. We could have much to talk about. And I recently read an academic paper that theorized those that befriend animals are more empathetic. Some even may have powers of speaking to animals. I have heard stories of certain mages having that talent."

"I'm afraid I hold no such skill, although if it could be developed via research, I certainly would. Cats would be fascinating to converse with. One could only wonder what they would speak of."

"Gossip, I would assume. They seem the type, and that was the one cat Laguz that would speak to others loved," Laurent said.

"Perhaps. I must ask though, what what are King Alm and Queen Celica remembered as?"

Miriel pushed up her glasses. "Alm is remembered as fearsome, yet tempered by his kind, gentle and loving wife."

Luthier remembered back, to seeing Alm coo and pet every cat he saw, and making faces at himself in the mirror.

"Fearsome upon the battlefield, perhaps. It sounds as if the scholars have removed his humanity, and turned him into a vengeful god. Off of the battlefield he was a stalwart companion to his compatriots, kind to villagers and a friend to all cats."

"Scholars have a certain agenda at times, and that must be remembered. It is victors who write the history, and some narrow down the focus, and remove all traces of humanity," Miriel said.

"Indeed. The memory of a fearsome god king is a better way to thwart all conquest than one who was kind to all animals and loved by all."

"In that, you could say there is a public and private history. One is kept alive through folklore, while others are written by the scholars to write history in the narrative in the way they see fit. At times to erase wrongdoings, paint historical figures in the way they deem fit.

"Then every book must be read in a skeptical light," Laurent said.

"Yes, they all come with their own biases and agendas," Miriel said.

Laurent smiled. "However, we're lucky. We have people who lived the events. We could write an expose of the lies of history and clear the name of those wronged."

"It would be quite edifying, if we can find enough subjects," Miriel said.

"We already have one, and a fascinating conversation partner with a wealth of knowledge," Laurnet said.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Luthier. Would you wish to help us in our project?"

Though often caught between the volleys of wit, Luthier didn't feel left out. Far from it, talking to the both of them was quite an interesting endeavor.

"I would be glad to," Luthier said.

*

Laurent had said this mage, Tormod, was fond of cats. So that was what he opened the conversation. Logically, people would react better if one spoke to subjects they had an interest in.

He wore bright robes, and a cape. His red hair stuck out at every angle, as if he forgot to brush before waking, and simply rushed out to eat breakfast.

The minute he said the words, the fiery mage burst into a huge grin. "You too? Welcome to the effort!"

"The effort?"

The excitable mage leapt up, bright eyed. And before Luthier knew it, there were pamphlets in his hands. Pamphlets he was expected to hand out to all the populace of this world.

"It's all in there, read up! I'll go get more for you to hand out and teach the world about laguz rights!"

Without another word, even of goodbye, Tormod rushed down the halls. He hardly cared that he nearly ran straight into the aloof tactician, Soren, and nearly knocked over his stack of books. Soren let out a sigh and shook his head.

Luthier thought to offer assistance, but then he remembered the warning. Soren was very easily irritated, and it would likely fray the possible bonds with Ike, should he make an enemy of him. Soon, the aloof mage left towards the library without a word.

Luthier glanced over what had been thrust into his hands. As it was, they were very informative pamphlets, all about laguz rights, which helped Luthier better understand the social customs of Tellius.

He couldn't tell if this was friendship. Perhaps he would have to ask Laurent later.

*

Luthier related the turn of events, and turned over the last two of the pamphlets for their perusal.

"It sounds more as if he has made you his lackey," Laurent said dryly.

"I would have to disagree. He showed excitement and attempted to immediately share common goals with him. There it stands that he has decided to make Luthier his comrade," Miriel said.

"I would argue that Tormod would consign anyone who so much as talked to him to this pursuit of laguz rights," Laurent said.

"Hmm, perhaps. But it could be said that this means Tormod wishes to befriend truly everyone within the entire world, as long as they share his values."

"That seems an exhausting endeavor. Friendship requires time and constant nurturing, such as caring for a plant. If I tried such a thing, I would have no time left for research, for all my time would be spent upon furthering those bonds."

"Indeed, the pursuit of friendship with those unsuitable would be a folly, and complete waste of time," Miriel said.

Miriel and Laurent could go into rapid-fire debates at any given moment. These could last for hours. He had actually joined the fray in some of them. However, he wasn't well-versed in friendship enough to add to this subject.

"Perhaps more study is needed," Laurent conceded.

*

On the way back from from the tome section, Luthier caught sight of another mage seated upon one of the many large reading tables. It wasn't on Laurent's list, perhaps he was a new arrival. A handsome, distinguished groom, who couldn't stop giving tender glances towards his lovely blond wife.

Speaking of the weather seemed banal. Instead, he decided to be frank. It had worked with Laurent, after all.

He came to the mage's table, and cleared his throat.

"What land do you hail from?"

The man gave him a kind smile. "Oh, greetings, traveler. I hail from Elibe."

"Would you care to discuss your country? It is quite fascinating to learn about other lands," Luthier said.

"Of course."

He took a seat at the library, though his gaze was far off at the stack of books where a lovely blond bride looked through. She returned within moments with it in hand.

"Sorry to make you wait, dear. This was the book you asked for. Oh, hee hee...did you make a friend?"

"This is a foreign mage. Though we haven't been introduced yet, I am afraid. This is my lovely wife, Louise. The very love of my life, my treasure...."

The man took her hand and kissed it, softly, while never leaving his intense gaze from hers. She let out a soft laugh. "Dear, we aren't alone..."

"I must be allowed some forgiveness at the very least upon my wedding day," he said.

"Pent, my darling, you treat every day as if it is our wedding day...and every night as our wedding night..."

"I can hardly be blamed when I am as lucky to be married to you," Pent said.

She laughed softly, and glanced towards Luthier. "Did you adopt another, already, my dear? You do find so many strays for your magic classes..."

"I hardly know what you speak of, the last one brought in was yours," Pent said.

"Darling, we've been rude. We haven't even done proper introductions," Louise said.

"My apologies. I am Pent, and I have already introduced my gorgeous wife."

Luthier gave his own introductions, which were greeted kindly, even if Pent and Louise did become distracted by each other again.

Yes, it had been interrupted by their starry-eyed conversation. Still, they did not treat him like any aggravation. All in all, despite their public displays of adoration, they seemed kind and gentle people.

"How wonderful it is to meet you. Please feel free to join us at the mess hall any time you see us."

"Thank you," Luthier said.

Though he was certain that at any given moment during mess hall, conversations would be dropped suddenly as Pent and Louise could not stop staring in each other's eyes, and behaving amorously at every occasion.

*

"You spoke to him yourself?"

Luthier nodded. "He was quite agreeable, though very distracted by his wife. Still, I learned much of his culture."

"How fascinating. I must speak with him myself, since you have vetted that he is a safe option. However..."

Laurent rubbed at his chin. "What if we created a means to better meet potential allies?"

"A contest?" Luthier said.

"Not quite. What do all mages have in common?"

"Love of the pursuit of knowledge, and therefore, reading," Miriel said.

"Exactly," Laurent said.

"Excellent idea. We shall get started immediately," Miriel said.

Luthier often found himself along for the ride of Miriel and Laurent's grandiose plans, yet in the end, that was all part of the fun.

*

It was Laurent and Miriel who drew up the plans of the reoccurring event. There were treats brought from the local eatery, a room borrowed, and enough seats to hold half an army.

The very first meeting attracted many, even the infamous Soren himself--though Luthier thought it could've been opposition research, in his respect. There were several versions of the tactician of Ylisse, Robin, a priest with long blond hair, who he almost mistook for a female at first, and many mother mages and members of the clergy for him to meet.

Pent and Louise came, but spent much of the evening whispering soft things to each other.

Laurent cleared his throat and spoke up. "Excuse me, it is time to reckon why you all have been invited here."

"Have the gods been angered?" said a soft-spoken Ylissean monk.

"Nothing of such. This is the first of many of the Magicworker's book club."

Soren's brow furrowed. "A...book club?"

Laurent pushed up his glasses. "Yes, we discuss the books we read together and our findings. One will be chosen to focus on for that time. Of course, there will be a free period for as Tormod said 'for snacks.' It will allow us to better know who will potentially be in battle by our sides, and exchange cultural knowledge and values."

Slowly, many in the room looked to each other with a smile. Save Soren, who seemed to be allergic to any kind of happy emotion, unless Ike was near.

Each of them was a boundless opportunity to forge closer bonds, and open new worlds.

Tormod sat beside him, and nearly toppled the chair over in the process. "There you are! Did you spread the pamphlets like I asked?"

"Yes, they were most helpful in understanding the political climate of your world. Prior to that, I had no understanding why the laguz of your world were wary. Now I have a much better handle upon such things."

"That's great! Can you pass out more pamphlets tomorrow? We've got a ton of new arrivals that need to learn all about laguz rights. Maybe they'll even help with the settlement we're making."

Luthier smiled. "Yes, I can make time."

Tormod stood up on the seat, as he was quite a bit smaller, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for helping out!"

He hopped off to run to the glean some food from the table before it all was removed.

A beautiful bride stood before him, and smiled gently.

"Are you faring well?" Louise said. She still wore her delicate and feathery wedding dress, forever caught in her most happy moment.

"Indeed, things are quite lively," Luthier said.

She laughed softly. "Yes, they are. It's a grand plan, but I think it will work--this 'book club.'"

"Yes, I think it will," Luthier said.

*

As the last of the gathering left, he caught up with Laurent at the nigh empty table of food.

"I must thank you, Laurent. I feel as if I know much more about friendship because of you. Even those who may not be friends, I can converse with far more easily. I feel much more at comfortable among my fellow comrades.

Laurent smiled. "No thanks are needed. I am grateful to have learned much with you as well. This book we shall write together with mother will be remembered for all of time."

He took the last glass of wine, and took a sip. "To correcting history, and forging ahead in new discoveries for the future," Laurent said.

Luthier raised his glass as well. "Hear, hear," Luthier said.

Next time he saw King Alm--or at least a version of him--he would have the thank him. He had been one of Luthier's first friends, back in a more lonely, and tumultuous time. And now look at him. Talking to the mages today had almost been easy.

And, Luthier knew, for every meeting of this 'book club' he would only mind more fascinating people to meet.


End file.
